Eddy current separators generally use current generated by magnetic fields generated by high speed pulleys carrying permanent magnets on their outer periphery. An example of such a pulley is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,811 to Wolanski et al.
Applicant is also aware of the following relevant U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,471,583 to Anderson; 1,564,731 to Weatherby; 1,729,589 to Mordey; 2,329,893 to Girard; 2,487,272 to Price; 2,940,583 to Lovercheck; 3,033,369 to Kragle; 3,074,653 to Schorsch; 3,147,614 to Scott; 3,168,686 to King et al; 3,294,237 to Weston; 3,365,599 to Brzezinski et al; 3,448,857 to Benson et al; 3,454,913 to Israelson et al; 3,582,004 to Lenz et al; 3,651,439 to Ioffe et al; 3,662,302 to Ioffe et al; 3,705,694 to Slocrum; 3,710,291 to Nicoud; 3,749,322 to Reynolds; 3,824,516 to Benowitz; 3,897,330 to Rhys; 3,929,519 to Benz; 3,941,684 to Bradbury et al; 3,950,661 to Langmuir; 4,031,004 to Sommer, Jr. et al; 4,062,767 to Rudy; 4,069,145 to Sommer, Jr. et al; 4,083,774 to Hunter; 4,137,156 to Morey et al; 4,157,297 to Alth; 4,362,276 to Morey; 4,609,109 to Good and 4,668,381 to Julius.